Descendants Drama
by Razara Cheshire
Summary: My attempt at a series based off of Disney's Descendants. Wish me luck!


RC/N(Razorback Cheshire's Note): Hey everyone! I would like to welcome you to my first official non-pokemon story! Note: I will be using characters from Isle of the Lost and Original Characters of my own. Mostly lesbian sex as usual. Some of my Oc's include Cathy Cheshire, Misty Silver, and more. Enjoy~!

It was an ordinary Friday afternoon at Auradon Prep for Jane, she had Fair is Fair already and was on her way to Math can be Magic when something caught her attention. Freddie Facilier, the daughter of the vile Shadowman, was walking down the halls in only her underwear! Jane was shocked, she never had seen a girl in her underwear before, unless you count her reflection that is. Still, to see so much of Freddie's dark skin in the middle of school turned Jane's face a shade of ruby red that would rival Evil Queen's poison apple.

Being the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, Jane had learned all about true love many times

before. Being an 18 year old girl, she's heard all about what couples do after their outings and how kings and queens spend their honeymoons. Jane had wanted to give such rituals of love a try since she discovered what pleasure they brought, but when she saw Freddie almost nude for the entire school, her panties suddenly started to moisten.

Jane frowns when she realizes this. She had just gotten those panties and now they already needed to be replaced. This was happening more and more lately, especially when one of the VK's wore those small outfits her mother so frowned upon. Once Mal wore a skirt that didn't go much past her privates, and Jane's mom nearly cursed. Literally. If it wasn't for her desire to go without magic, Mal would've been "Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo'd"!

Mal didn't mean any harm by it, she just was wearing what she wanted to. The problem with that is Freddie. She was wearing less and less every day, and Jane couldn't keep her eyes off her. She doesn't know Freddie that well personally, but she did find her beautiful. Freddie's long, flowing, black hair, her soft, smooth, dark skin, and her slender build made her almost irresistible to the young fairy. Jane had been told that some people were against girls who liked other girls, but look at how much the opinions on the VK's changed recently! Surely Freddie wouldn't mind one date! Right?

Freddie knew that the guys couldn't resist her, but what she didn't know is that girls reacted a similar way. On the Isle, there wasn't much of a "dress code" as "strippers" really. She's seen everything there is to see when it comes to a girl's body, why not let people see hers? Plus, it just helped her charm the guys around. It's such a fun tactic to get what she wants, but it leaves the wrong impression. Just because Freddie acted slutty as a tease, doesn't mean she was a public whore. Well, maybe she was.

There's only one problem. While Freddie's not a virgin, she just wasn't into guys that much. Not that she'd tell it to her friends or any of the princes she'd seduce, but she really wanted to try having a girlfriend. It wasn't easy since Freddie liked the innocent type. So many of the girls at Auradon prep already had dates, so there weren't The only person she could think of asking was Jane, but there's no way the Fairy Godmother's daughter would even approve of a lesbian… Right?

Jane had been wanting to talk to Freddie for ages, but she's never had the courage before. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself. 'C'mon Jane. You don't know until you ask! Maybe she'll like you too. Even if she doesn't, keeping your feelings hidden for so long can't be a better idea than revealing them.' Mustering up all her courage, Jane walks up to Freddie once she stopped at her locker.

"Um, excuse me Freddie!"

The voodoo witch-doctress turned to Jane and smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure, hun?"

Jane blushes brightly and brushes a strand of her bubblegum-pink highlights out of her face. "I-I um, was wondering if maybe you'd…"

"Want to hang out Saturday night? Sure. Meet me in the Courtyard at 8, 'kay?" Freddie smiled sweetly and gave the young fairy a thumbs-up before turning and walking away, swaying her hips as she goes.

"Uh, um… Huh?" Jane was shocked for the second time that day. She was going to ask about Sunday, but by no means was she occupied tomorrow. 'That was… incredible. Even with both meanings of the word. Both stupendous and unbelievable. Well, it's as mother always says, 'Don't look a gift pegasus in the mouth.' Jane pauses for a split second and catches a glimpse of Freddie's ass, causing her blush to brighten and her damp panties to get wetter.

'I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but at least she likes me… I think that's a good thing…'

…

It's 7:45 on Saturday night and Freddie hums as she tries to decide what to wear. Her roomie was out for a while, so she had plenty of liberty while changing. "Hm… Do I wear my party dress or my ballgown? The poor little girl's definitely not ready for me to show up nude. Oh, here we go!" The mischievous girl smiles and pulls out the perfect outfit for her outing.

Jane is waiting in the courtyard patiently. It's about 10 minutes to 8 and the night is perfectly clear with the very beginning of a beautiful sunset. Jane had pulled together a simple outfit for the occasion. A sky blue dress with a pink bow in the center of her queen anne's neckline. Her skirt had matching frills at the bottom, elegantly lined with various shades of pink.

Jane checks her phone, showing the time to be 7:59. The brunette sighs quietly, but waits for Freddie nonetheless. At exactly 8:01, a pair of arms wraps around Jane from behind. "Eep! Wh-who's there?!" Jane tries to look around, but all she can see is her shadow. She looks straight up and is greeted with Freddie's smiling face.

"You'd think the one who sent the invitation would know which guests were coming to the party." Freddie smiles and lets go of Jane while fixing her hair.

"You're the one who decided to meet here." Jane said while fixing her dress "But why here and now?"

"Why some crowded restaurant three months from now? I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I just really wanted to get to know you better. I figured now would be the best time since you seemed to be asking me the same thing." Freddie smiles and pulls out a basket from behind her back. "Plus, I brought food myself." In the setting sun, Freddie's crimson halter strap dress seemed to shine, especially where Freddie bedazzled black firework patterns.

Jane smiles and blushes, touched that someone would do that for her. "Th-Thank you…"

Freddie smiled and sat next to Jane. "No problem. How about you tell me about yourself?"

…

It's 9:00 pm and the night is going spectacularly for the two friends. Jane enjoyed sharing stories with Freddie, and appreciated her at least pretending to pay attention. The young fairy didn't usually go out this late, but it felt nice to spend time with friends like this. After tonight, Jane definitely knew she could count Freddie as a friend. Maybe even more… Suddenly, Freddie gently takes Jane's hand causing her to blush. "Freddie…"

"Yes Jane? Oh don't tell me it's gonna be some big, cheesy, rambling on about true love and us being two girls. If you want to do this again, maybe even go farther, then kiss me. Show me the real power of true love's kiss. Turn this frog into your princess and all etcetera!"

Jane blushes brighter and nods. She hugs Freddie close and kisses her passionately, causing both of their blushes to grow. Jane hugs Freddie in close as she rubs her back. Freddie moans, but pulls away slowly. "Good girl. Want to go farther, is that enough for our first date?"

RC/N: Hey guys, wrapping it up there. This was really kinda an experiment/introduction for things to come, but you will meet my Oc's soon! Now like the Cheshire Cat, I disappear…


End file.
